Build You Up
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Zexion didn't want to deal with the new guy. Demyx just wanted to be friends. Zemyx Rating for safety


Build You Up

Song: Nelly Furtado

Ship: Zemyx

Author notes: So… I've been wanting to do something on the proportions of Smooth for a while. But that was pure inspiration-and-adrenaline-driven epic. I couldn't copy that. Until now. Praying for epic awesome. Finally found the perfect song for a Zemyx. I just got the guts (or the sleep deprivation) to upload this. I hope you all enjoy it! -going to work on a new oneshot for AkuRoku day tonight, if Hetalia doesn't eat my brain- Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

He'd been hearing about the new member of the organization for weeks. He just hadn't seen this mysterious number IX yet. Well, all right, he had to be honest. Number IX was not so mysterious as he himself was. He tended to keep to the library himself- everyone knew not to bother Number VI when he was in the books, even that complete idiot Axel. And no one could be stupider than the pyromaniac. Until the day a dirty blond, mullet-hawked boy had wandered into his territory, looking absolutely lost.

_Baby, don't believe it_

"Excuse me, are you Zexion?" This stopped the slate-haired man in his tracks- NO ONE ranked lower than him was allowed to call him by his name. Even Axel didn't disrespect him so badly (at least, to his face). And this, this _child_ was NOT in the five above him in rank. Which meant one thing.

"You must be number IX. Who sent you here?"

"Call me Demyx, it's my name." he pouted, eyes that looked like seafoam and rainwater and the ocean all in one expressive in a way only those with hearts (or the misguided idea that they could have hearts) could have. He knew immediately he would not enjoy this person's company. "And Axel told me since I hadn't met you yet, to come find you in the library and introduce myself. He said you'd be glad to meet me."

Dear Kingdom Hearts, the impossible had happened. Someone stupider than Axel had finally turned up. It had to be an inevitability, he supposed; still, he hadn't expected it to happen while Xemnas still controlled the Organization. Had he had a weaker constitution, he was sure he would have fainted. As it stood, he merely looked up at Demyx (scant few inches separated them in height, but it was enough to make Zexion instantly dislike him further) and he gave his best disinterested look.

"Well, you have met me, Number IX. And in the future, refer to me as Number VI. As I am superior to you in rank, I also feel I should offer this advice. Do NOT trust what Number VIII says. He is a pathological liar."

"Axel seems like a pretty decent guy to me. A bit cracked, but nice enough. Anyway, I should go start training now, so I guess I'll see you around! Later, Zexy!" He restrained himself from saying 'it's Zexion, you twit' and went back to his reading, only stopping after a half hour when he heard the sound of some foreign music and smelled water and paper.

That night at dinner, the talk of the table was how Number VI had had what essentially accounted for a temper tantrum and had permanently evicted Number IX from his library on pain of death should he ever reenter the minute he'd found out his powers were two of his least favorite things: noise and water.

_Baby, don't believe it…_

Zexion sighed; Xemnas must have been having some kind of membership drive or something. Their two newest recruits had been sworn in today- Numbers X and XI, a blond gambler with a British accent that simply reeked of alcohol and a pink-haired man who smelled of roses and treachery. All Zexion wanted to do was to go lie down and pretend that he'd never had to meet two new hassles to his life, two new potential friends of Axel and that moron-who-would-not-be-named (even months later he was still bitter over the destruction of several classics in his library, including a first edition, signed copy of a universal theory that had been the basis of his thesis when he had a heart, when he'd been a somebody). And thinking of the bane to knowledge, he could swear he heard that sitar nearby. As he rounded a corner, he saw why- his favored thinking spot, a place he could sit and gaze on that vast expanse of darkness and brood on the stresses of his day, had been invaded by the blond sitar player.

"Number IX. How did you find this spot?" The blond looked up and smiled.

"Zexy! Thank the worlds! Someone found me! I kind of got lost after the meeting and I figured if I played long enough, someone would hear and come tell me to shut up and help me find my way out." Number IX was excitable, apparently. "So… where am I and how do I get back to my room?"

"You are in my thinking spot and as to returning to your room, you could simply open a portal and go there instantly." _And please, do recall that and USE IT,_ Zexion thought almost spitefully. Demyx looked ashamed.

"I don't like those portals, I always feel kind of sick after I get out of them, and really disoriented." He explained. "Can I stay here with you until you leave? I don't like being alone."

"But I do. So get out."

"Come on, Zexy…" Number IX whined, and that drove Zexion over the edge. He was there in a flash, holding Number IX by the collar of his coat, threatening to shove him into the abyss.

"It's. Number. VI. And you are an annoying little menace who destroyed several valuable books, and continually invades my peace and quiet. I could drop you into this abyss where only the Heartless and the Dusks would know that you had fallen and no one would know the difference. I could kill you right now and no one would care."

"But you won't." Number IX said, and it was the look of honesty, of conviction in his eyes that took Zexion aback. How could this idiot be so sure? "You won't because Zexion's a nice guy. It'd hurt him too much to shove me into the abyss. You have a good heart."

That almost made him want to shove him over the edge to prove him wrong, but to his surprise, Zexion found himself letting go and letting Demyx get his balance back, even steadying him. "We are Nobodies. We don't have hearts, Number IX."

"Oh, pooh. We do too. Otherwise, how would we live, how could we use our powers? Axel told me you were a scientist when you were a Somebody. You must have loved learning a lot for it to be your power." Demyx smiled. "And you still like it even now. That says something, right?"

It was almost a valid argument, Zexion mused as he pulled himself up to sit on the railing with Number IX. Damned if he'd admit it to this clown, but it was promising to know this one was capable of basic thought processes beyond what was for dinner and Kingdom Hearts. He'd keep an eye on this one.

"You may stay, so long as you play quietly, Number IX. And if you don't mind my rumination on a few rebuttals to your theory?"

"…I'm not sure what rumination means, but if you mean that I can stay if I'm quiet and listen to you try to break down my argument, sure." Number IX did have a decent head on his shoulders, Zexion decided- even if it was in the clouds half the time.

_Oh it's in your eyes, _

_I can see the weakness,_

_You don't have to hide_

Over the next few months, another member was added to the Organization- Number XII, a bloodthirsty, vicious blond _female_, with an affinity for knives and lightning. Zexion's mind had returned to Demyx's argument that their powers were based on their loves before they had died, and he had to wonder who this wench had been before, and what world she was from. Demyx had wondered the same thing, though he had been more upfront about his reason to be curious.

"I wanna know where she's from, Zexy," he said the day she was sworn in, while the two were sitting in their observation point, Demyx playing and occasionally humming snatches of song for Zexion to listen and approve of, and Zexion essentially presenting his own theories and tearing them down when logic struck as being too obvious to ignore.

"Why is that, Number IX?" he asked- he still called him by his rank, old habits, though he had started calling him by his name in his mind almost a month after they had begun this nightly ritual.

"I want to know where she's from so I don't ever go there. Like so I can request specifically that I not be sent there on missions." To Demyx's surprise, Zexion had begun to laugh, bending to clutch his sides. The answer had been so straightforward and childlike that Zexion had to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, Numbe- Demyx. Nothing at all." Those oceanic eyes widened in shock, then crinkled in a smile.

"Zexy! You did remember my name! And you even used it!" he laughed, tackling his superior to the ground in a hug, which had been promptly broken out of.

"Demyx, don't do that again! You could have sent us both toppling into the abyss! Besides, I am your superior, that kind of behavior is unsightly."

"But, didn't you call me an intellectual equal the other day?"

"I said that if one compared your compositions to my knowledge of science and scientific theory, we were intellectual equals. In this case, what you did was reckless. Be more careful, Demyx." Zexion said as he stood and dusted his sleeves off. Demyx just grinned and hugged him again. "DEMYX!"

"I didn't think for a minute that we'd end up in the abyss. I knew that if we fell that way, Zexy would open a portal and save us both." Demyx said, holding on. Zexion sighed and finally hugged the childlike blond back. Had to happen sometime, he supposed. Besides, now he had someone besides Vexen to talk to. It was comforting, especially when one considered that he spent all his time focused on Number XI and some shady plot to rule the Organization now.

_I can take you under_

_Under my wing_

_Because your voice gives me a soul _

_And I love to sing_

Demyx was in his room, practicing his sitar and summoning water clones in boredom. Zexion hadn't been at their spot in days. And to make matters worse, he'd heard rumors about a revolution in the works by two separate parties who felt Xemnas was an unfit leader. Sure, the guy had something almost unhealthy going with Saix, and an unusual fixation on Kingdom Hearts, but hey, had to have a hobby, right?

Unfortunately, Demyx's secondary hobbies weren't as fun when his primary hobby seemed to have deserted him. He missed the time he spent with Zexion, both listening to the slate-haired superior's logic and arguments about the universe and life and composing things for him to listen to and approve of. He strummed slower, idly, as he wondered at this feeling of sorrow and abandonment. He had never really known these as a Somebody. So why was he feeling them so intensely now? As he continued his musing, he finally thought he had figured it out- it was so simple it was almost painful.

He'd fallen in love with his superior somewhere along the line. His grip on the sitar loosened as he mused on this further, then the grip was lost completely when a portal opened straight into his room and the object of his musings strolled right in. "Zexy!" he laughed, trying to seem nonchalant. Zexion shot him a withering glare.

"I blame you for my confusion." He said, seating himself at the foot of Demyx's bed. "Lately, when I think of you, my chest tightens, my stomach flutters, I cannot think rationally. I thought at first I was ill, but I am perfectly healthy. So what is the reason for these symptoms?"

"I've had the same, and I think I have it figured out… love." Demyx said quietly, moving his sitar away to the side.

"Preposterous." Zexion scoffed. "We don't have hearts, we can't love."

"But we do." Demyx said, and Zexion sighed- no combating that logic, especially when he went on. "We care deeply about each other, obviously. We enjoy spending time together. We practically know each other's thoughts before they think them. So what we feel for each other must be love." He went on until Zexion sighed and shot him a look.

"Demyx." He said, shushing the Nobody immediately with his finger. "Shut up and kiss me." And that was all Demyx needed.

_Baby, they build you up,_

_Only to tear you down_

_Don't give up_

_Baby, don't believe it, baby, don't believe it_

"Why can't I come meet with them with you?" Demyx asked as he lay beside Zexion. It was the seventh time they had met in each other's rooms (the next time would make it an even four for Zexion's room), the third time they had been together. And in the afterglow, Demyx always asked the same question he asked since he'd found out about the plot to overthrow the Organization. "I want to help Zexion."

"Because, Demyx, I don't want you hurt. There is a high possibility someone will die in this venture. Maybe several people. I don't want you to be at risk." Zexion sighed as he ran his knuckles down the side of Demyx's face- contrary to his cold outer shell, Zexion was truly quite kind to the ones he deemed worthy.

"But I want to be useful."

"You are. You take the stress away after a day of plotting. Listen…" he sighed again, "I care about you. I care deeply about you. That's why I don't want you involved in this. I want you as far out of it as I can possibly get you. Just do this for me."

"But…"

"Demyx."

Demyx sighed; there was no arguing with Zexion when he was like this. And he didn't want to chase him out of the room. So he just rested his head on Zexion's shoulder and closed his eyes. "All right, Zexy. I'll stay out of it." And that was that, except it wasn't. Every night, Demyx would ask again, and every night Zexion would reaffirm that he didn't want him involved. The further away the sitar-player with the beautiful eyes stayed from this plotting, the better. Zexion may not have believed they had hearts, but he was beginning to think they had souls, and he would never forgive himself if the purest soul in the Organization was tarnished thanks to a foolish action.

_Baby, they build you up, _

_Only to tear you down_

_Baby, don't believe it, baby, don't believe it_

_Oh, it's good for nothing_

"You're here again? Zexion, that's the fifth time this week. Come on, dinner." Demyx laughed as he searched for the slate-haired scholar in his old favorite haunt. Dark gray eyes looked up wearily from his book at the blond angel in front of him. After the acquisition of Namine, a time-space witch or some nonsense of that sort, it appeared that Marluxia had gained allies in Larxene and Axel. Larxene he could believe; that demoness had stolen copies of his books on or by the Marquis de Sade and hadn't returned them yet, and in interest of not getting electrocuted he hadn't gone to ask for them back yet. He'd wait and bide his time until she was dead, then retrieve them, it seemed smarter. Still, the ally Marluxia had found in Axel… he could hardly believe the pyromaniac was so foolish as to help a lost cause. The three had tenacity and the idiocy of youth on their side, but as for intelligence, tactical planning, and actual strength, well, that was all himself, Vexen, and Lexaeus.

It didn't hurt that Vexen had pure fury and indignation on his side as well at being ignored by Marluxia.

"I'm not hungry." Zexion said quietly. Demyx sighed and pulled up a chair by him.

"And that's the fourth time this week you've said the same. So come on, eat something… I brought it in here if you didn't want to leave your work." He said, setting a box on the table. "I had to do some serious sneaking, but I got it, and I locked the door behind me so no one can get in here. So come on. Talk to me…"

"…I'm worried." Zexion sighed, reluctantly accepting the food Demyx placed in front of him. "We have tactical genius, and I've accounted for just about everything, except… Namine. Marluxia has her, we know nothing about what he's planning to do with her, and so all we can do is play the waiting game until we know more. Then there's Axel, a wild card. I just can't account for why he would help a lost cause, unless it's not as lost as I previously thought. I'm reevaluating my assessments and… I'm disturbed by the thought I could be incorrect."

"Zexy's not wrong. I know it." Demyx smiled as he kissed him on top of the head. He wasn't able to explain how he knew… but the smile on Zexion's face, tired though it was, made him feel better. At that moment, he thought they could stay in that library forever and always be peaceful like this, even if the Organization crumbled around them, even if Kingdom Hearts fell.

Little did either of them know that they would be separated forever by a one-day war of epic proportions, by the chaos caused by plots, counterplots, subterfuge, and a single brunet boy with eyes of sky and determination a mile wide.

_You were just a child_

_Ready to explore_

_And everything you saw_

_Looked like an open door_

As Zexion lay dying on the floor, he wondered where his plan had gone wrong. Was it when Axel had turned traitor against his supposed allies? When Sora entered the castle? Or was it even sooner than that, when that Riku child had arrived? All he knew was everything had gone horribly off course somewere. Vexen was dead, Lexaeus not far behind him, all he could figure was that Larxene and Marluxia were dead as well, and Namine and Sora… he knew nothing about what had happened to them.

He winced but refused to cry out as he felt the sting of pain from the deep wound. He knew it was only a matter of time before he died, but he was surprisingly clear headed. Hadn't he read that when one died they saw the faces of their loved ones one final time?

…in retrospect, perhaps his failure had been in using what Riku valued most to draw out his power. Hell, perhaps it had been in even messing with Riku in the first place. Ugh… he hated failure, but most of all, he hated that he would never see Demyx again. Perhaps, he could summon a portal one final time, and die in the blond's arms… he tried, but it hurt so terribly… he couldn't even think of it. So he tried to conjure up the memories and visions of times he and his lover had shared.

-_Demyx… that day we met… the library… I never thought I could ever like you, much less love you… you ruined books, you soaked the carpet, you were a noisy menace… but you were the most beautiful menace I'd ever seen… both as Ienzo and as myself. And when you proved you had some intelligence… oh, I'd never been happier to speak to someone outside of the original scientists who remembered the experiments. Those outside of Ansem's group had always seemed so idiotic and unworthy of speaking to… but you were an exception. And you were so soothing to have around… I wish I could see your eyes one more time, smiling at me like you always did when you said we had hearts… maybe we did. Maybe that is why I hurt so badly now…-_

As his eyes slid closed one final time, he saw beautiful eyes, the color of seafoam, the rain, and the ocean all mixed, dirty blond hair that curled around a face that didn't seem to have lost all of its baby fat when not spiked and gelled into that outrageous style, and he could have sworn he felt a calloused palm on his cheek. He leaned his head into the warm touch, and as he breathed his last, he could have sworn he heard the sounds of an angel singing, and the sound of a sitar playing.

_-Ah… an eternity to not worry about plotting and others besides us… that must be what heaven is…-_ he thought finally as his eyes slid shut for the final time. A few hours later, he was found by one of the other members of the Organization, with a final peaceful smile on his face-a smile he had only worn in life around Demyx.

_A place you can remember_

_You'd love to go back_

_But you can't even comprehend_

_And it's all in the past_

"Demyx, who's this?" The newest member of the Organization XIII, number XIII himself, was seated on Demyx's bed while the owner of the bed in question was seated on the floor, idly strumming a tune on his sitar. Demyx looked up at the photograph Roxas was holding and he bit his lower lip. Axel caught the look and hurriedly strode over and stole the photo.

"Didn't your Somebody know stealing isn't nice?" Axel chided teasingly. Roxas could hear the stern 'don't ask questions like that' behind the joke, though. Demyx sniffled a little and the tune became decidedly sad.

"I can talk about it, Axel. If you're willing to start it?"

"All right, Dem." Axel said gently. "A little while back, there was this huge plot to use Namine to take over the Organization by Marluxia- you never met him, be glad. Fruity son of a bitch."

"Axel…"

"No offense, Dem. This place is a sausage-fest anyway, so 'fruity' is probably a bad word. Anyway, Marls and Larxene- another you won't meet, and be thankful- were going to use Namine to take over the Organization, so in interest of saving her, I joined their side. I just didn't know that there was a plot to thwart us and take over by Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. The other guy in that picture is Zexion. The whole other group was killed in that battle. Zexion was killed by Riku, we don't know why. I figure he tried to fuck with his mind, Zexy was a brilliant motherfucker. Tactical genius. I just wish I'd gotten to him before Riku did… Can you pick it up here, Dem?"

"Yeah. That picture was taken on one of our trips to another world for a mission; I think it was Traverse Town. I always liked getting pictures…" Demyx said, never looking up from his sitar. "Zexion and I were… well, we were lovers. I tried to get him to tell me more about what was happening, but all he could tell me was that there was a plot, and I didn't need to get involved. I wanted to tell him about Axel's plot, and maybe that would have helped, but…"

"Dem, I'm still sorry over that…" Axel apologized, going to sit by his friend. Demyx had been so pissed those first days after the death, he had been depressed and pissed and someone had to watch him constantly to make sure he wouldn't go after Riku himself… or Axel. He blamed Axel, saying if he had just let him tell his goddamned secret, let him tell Zexion about Axel's plot, then maybe his most precious person in this whole Organization wouldn't have had to die. For a few days, until Demyx had settled into a quieter stage of mourning, he couldn't pass him in the halls without Demyx trying to escape his guard and kill Axel with his bare hands.

"It's all right… it wouldn't have changed anything…" Demyx said. But Roxas could tell he thought it would have changed everything. Still, Axel had his mission, and he needed secrecy… so it was a tactical move that hurt a friend. And was still hurting Axel as well, he would later find out. "We were very close, especially considering that he didn't like me at first. He thought I was a noisy brat with no brain… then I got lost, found his favorite spot to sit and think, and showed I wasn't some idiot. After that…" he trailed off, strumming a few complicated chords that made Roxas realize the song that Demyx was playing was an elegy for his dead lover. "I miss him, Axel…"

"I know, Dem. I miss him too…" Axel said, tugging the sitar away from his friend and sitting him in his lap to simply hold on to him. Axel may not have known him well, but he knew Zexy was fun to tease, and if you managed to get him drunk, he was hilarious. Suddenly a third body was added to the pile, and Demyx opened one teary eye to see messy, sunshine blond hair- Roxas.

"I wish I could have met him. He must have been good if you liked him." Demyx gave in at that point, wrapped his arms around Roxas as well, and cried.

Later, when Roxas was leaving, an action that upset Demyx again and had him and Axel trying to keep each other from crying that night, Roxas would fight Riku even harder than he would have otherwise, simply remembering the tear-filled day early in his and Demyx's friendship, when he'd been told about a slate-haired man with a sardonic smile, incredible wit, and lack of belief in his own heart. Someone had to avenge Demyx and his Zexion. Roxas chose to do it.

_Baby they build you up_

_Only to tear you down_

_Baby, don't believe it, baby, don't believe it_

_Oh, it's good for nothing_

Axel had left the Organization to find that brunet kid, Sora. Demyx was alone now. And as he was alone, his thoughts turned more and more frequently to Zexion, to their love, to the afterlife. Finally, he was put on an assignment to take on this Sora. And as he gauged the strength of Roxas's Somebody and his friends, he decided- if this was his suicide mission, it was a worthy opponent. He carefully watched the progress Sora and his friends made, and finally the day to confront him for the final time came. The night before, Demyx snuck around the castle, taking care of some things he should have done long before, trying to achieve some sense of closure with Zexion's death. The first place he visited was their spot, where he had gone so often to talk to Zexion- he fancied he could hear him in his afterlife or something. It was comforting.

And so he outlined his plan, how he would confront Sora, awaken the sleeping memories Roxas had of that day he told him about Zexion, and assist Sora in his mission, where something would probably kill him, especially for betraying the Organization. He said his final goodbyes to their other favorite spots, tucked his favorite photo of them in his coat, and snuck into Larxene's room- even though she had been dead for months he had been scared to go in and mess with her things. The Marquis de Sade books were there by her bed, and Demyx quickly retrieved them. He knew it had been an irritation to Zexion to have his books stolen, so he quickly found the empty spots on the shelves for them and replaced them, smiling as he finished. He wandered the stacks for the rest of the evening, straightening everything up the way he knew Zexion would have liked. As he left the library early that morning, he smiled, locked the door one final time, and slid the key under the door. No one could unlock it now, and no one went in there anyhow. Zexion's memory could be preserved in there in the neat shelves of books and stacks of notes on the condition of the Nobodies, except for one page- a page in which Zexion had contemplated the existence of a heart in the Nobody, how it could possibly exist. This was his and Demyx's theory, and no one else was allowed to see this. He carried it with the photo in his coat, and left to confront Sora at Hollow Bastion.

Of course, his plan was shot- Roxas's memories wouldn't reawaken, and to top it off, that goofy looking dog had to call his honesty into question with his talk of hearts. How could they not see how badly he hurt? How could they not believe he had a heart after he was in such pain? How was this possible? As he fought, he played his elegy for Zexion, thinking that maybe that would help. It didn't, and his song was abruptly cut off as Sora defeated him- as far as a mission, it failed. But a suicide mission… Demyx counted it a success. As Sora ran off and Demyx lay dying, he tugged the photo out of his pocket, smiling up at it shakily.

"I'm coming, Zexy. Will you…" he trailed off, unable to breathe anymore, a single tear falling as he breathed his last. The photograph fluttered from his fingers, flying away into the wind.

There would be no finding his body- there would be none left to find it.

_Baby , they build you up_

_Only to tear you down_

_Baby, don't believe it, baby, don't believe it_

_Oh, it's good for nothing_

The warm light surrounded his body, and had he not known he was dead, Demyx would have sworn he was dreaming. It was like a familiar embrace, and the feeling of coming home, something he hadn't had since before…

He walked further into the light, searching for something, for someone. He was starting to despair of finding them, when hands draped over his eyes and a familiar voice was heard.

"Guess who…"

Demyx didn't have to guess, he simply turned around and hugged Zexion, almost crying as he rested his head on his shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again, and…"

"Shh. I waited on you. How…"

"Sora. I lost my temper…"

"There's a first." Zexion laughed, before quickly sobering. "So… you know how I…"

"Yeah. Axel explained it to me. There was so much I wanted to tell you…" And so, even if it was months too late, they sat and explained everything they knew to each other, plots coming to light, the twisted threads of deceit finally unraveling and becoming something smoother. As they finished talking, something began to pull them apart. Demyx reached out to try and hold on to Zexion, but whatever was separating them was too strong.

"Promise you'll find me, Zexy!" he called as they were pulled away from each other. "In our next life, promise you'll find me!"

"Promise!" Zexion called out, and Demyx closed his eyes. Zexion would keep his promise. He knew he would.

_Put your heart in my hands and I won't hurt you_

_Put your heart in my hands_

_I promise not to_

_Put your heart in my hands, lift you up, you'll fly away, fly away, lift you up_

**-Nineteen years later-**

It had been a rough day. Zexion Sakushi had been through hell and back, finding his classes for the new semester. And to top it off, homework, day one. At least it wasn't much. He just wanted to get the business of meeting his new roommate over and done with tonight, so he could go back to ignoring them and the world for the rest of the semester. Gah, second one and his roommate had to be so inconsiderate to schedule a late flight and be a day late for moving in. He opened the door to see a tall blond unpacking his last box already, setting a sitar on his bed lovingly. Here Zexion paused- one, how the hell did he know what a sitar was, two, could this guy actually play, and three, why did he look so familiar? The blond looked up, and Zexion was floored by beautiful eyes that looked like seafoam, rain water, and the ocean blended, and a musical voice that made him feel like he was coming home.

"You must be Zexion. I'm Demyx Hamasaki, it's nice to meet you! I'm sorry I got here late, there was a tropical storm and they just opened the airport back up today and they paid me to stay there that night so I did it so I didn't worry my mom and-"

"Have we met?" Zexion asked, confused. He'd normally hate anyone this loud and loquacious. But this guy was… comforting to have around. Demyx put thought into it.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Maybe in another life?"

"I'm not sure I believe in that, but… you're unpacked?"

"Yeah, missed my class today, so I just spent time unpacking and setting up. I hope that's all right…"

"You're my roommate. Of course it's all right. Say… do you want to go to the cafeteria and get some food? I could show you around…" Zexion offered, feeling awkward. To his surprise, Demyx grabbed on to his hand like a child and grinned at him.

"Sounds awesome to me- show me around first, then food? Just, maybe not the caf… I ate there for lunch and that was the worst sushi I've ever had."

"Pfft, I could have warned you about that." Zexion laughed, actually laughed (this caused several of their floormates to faint and the RA to quit smoking, justifying it by saying 'that miracle I said would have to happen before I gave up tobacco has happened'. His girlfriend thanked him for it.) as they walked out of the dorm. Demyx just laughed that musical laugh again and the two kept walking, hands still linked. In several months' time, they would be known all over campus as the 'cutest gay couple ever' and considering they had competition in that department from several other absolutely cute couples, this was saying something. Some people said they knew each other from childhood, others said it was the red string of fate that had tied them together, still others said they'd met online. When asked themselves, Demyx and Zexion would look at each other, and both would say 'past life'. Zexion justified it by calling it that 'coming-home' feeling, and Demyx would say it was a meeting of minds and hearts from minute one.

No one could ever figure out what the truth was, but in the end, it didn't matter. They were happy, and that was all that counted.

_Oh they build you up only to tear you down_

_Don't give up_

_Baby, don't believe it, oh it's good for nothing_

_I'll never build you up, only to tear you down_

_Baby, don't believe it, baby, don't believe it_

_Oh it's good for nothing_

_No, I'll never build you up, only to tear you down_

_Baby, just believe it, baby, just believe it,_

_Oh, it's good for something_

_I'll never build you up, only to tear you down_

_Oh it's good for nothing_

_Oh I love you the way you are…  


* * *

_(I hope I have achieved epic awesome. The song kinda has to be heard to understand totally why I chose it, because later in the song you have to really visualize.)


End file.
